Death Sphere
The death sphere is one of the mundane spheres available to magicians within Thaelis-y'aada. 'Overview of the Death Sphere' 'Death Sphere Magics' 'Level 0 (1 Point)' Deathsight You can see all traces of death upon a subject, including damage from Life Force, Disease, or Poison or you can tell if a person is dying. 'Level 1 (1 Point)' Ectoplasmic Armour 'Level 2 (2 Points)' Ectoplasmic Feedback Life Bolt 'Mediumship' When you cast this ritual, your hands and eyes glow with a silver luminescence; you are able to project your senses across the worlds so that anyone on the other side of the Wall of Life may hear you. You can see, hear, touch, and speak with ghosts. If they have no other power which allows them to see you, you may decide to allow them to see you. If you desire to attack a ghost you may do so with your hands or with any weapon of silver you cast this ritual upon. Ghosts speak the same languages they did in life. This means you are not automatically able to understand them. You can also cast this ritual on another subject allowing them to see ghosts. Occasionally necromancers have used this ritual to force unsuspecting people to see ghosts. This can cause the subject to believe they are insane, cursed or blessed. To force this upon someone else you must make a Caster Check against their Meditation (Body Control). Alternatively you may use this ritual for an effect titled: Ghost Ridden When you cast this ritual you may allow a willing ghost to enter your body. You must be careful though as any nearby ghost can enter you. This can lead to multiple ghosts ridding you simultaneously. Once a ghost is inside you it is able to control your body. If it does it uses its Status, skills and INT, DIS, and PRE Stats while using your STR, VIG, ALC and HG. If the ghost refuses to leave your body you can attempt to make a contested Meditation (Mind Control) roll against the ghost once per scene. If you fail 3 of these rolls in a row, the ghost is permanently in control of you. You need only succeed on this roll once to force the ghost from your flesh. Alternatively, you may use this ritual for an effect titled: Exorcism. When you cast this ritual the subject rolls Meditation (Body Control) against your Caster Check. If you win the roll you force the ghost from the subject or object it was possessing. This ritual can only be cast once per day on any subject. Alternatively, you may use this ritual for an effect titled: Audience with the Dead. When casting this ritual you roll your Caster Check against the ghost’s Piety. This ritual only works on a subject after they have died and before their soul is washed, you also must know their full name to summon them. This ritual takes up to 1 hour to cast and, if successful, results in the ghost appearing before you. The ghost is then obligated to answer a number of questions, equal to your Caster Status, truthfully. Unscrupulous necromancers often use this ritual to acquire additional souls. It is viewed as unwise to attempt to summon anyone of great faith with this ritual as your audience may be joined by a powerful servitor of the divine. When casting this ritual you must dig a small pit for the ghost to appear in. 'Level 3 (3 Points)' Disrupt Undead 'Psychometry' When you cast this ritual you are granted extra sensory perception which allows you to ‘see’ events which previously occurred. To use this ritual you must handle an item for at east five minutes, any event which affected the item’s energy field by leaving an imprint upon it will be revealed to the caster. The greater the passion associated with the act the clearer the images will be. Finding love, dying, murder, birth, heartbreak are just some of the causes of emotional discharges to be left in the energy field of an item. The word item should be extended to anything not living. A cobblestone street is as likely to hold information as a blood coated dagger. The nature of the information is determined by the FT, it is encouraged to occasionally allow the player to ‘see’ something very different than what they were looking for. When casting this ritual you roll your Occult, the higher your total the greater and clearer your information. Regardless of how well you roll you can only learn what the item contains and nothing more. To see an image of any sort you need to roll at least a 15 for every point higher than that you roll you may gain a clearer image or additional visions. The most recent emotional transference is the one you are most likely to ‘see;’ however, you may instead see a much older image if it had great emotional investment. 'Level 4 (4 Points)' Deathbane Grave Gaze Moderate intimidation. Touch Ghosts 'Level 5 (5 Points)' 'Scourge of the Common' When you cast this ritual all Extras within 70 feet of you must roll Conditioning (Life Force) against your Caster Check. Every Extra that rolls less than you on this roll dies. 'Level 6 (6 Points)' 'Level 7 (7 Points)' Death's Glare Extreme intimidation Ghost Trap 'Level 8 (8 Points)' Ghost Form 'Level 9 (9 Points)' 'Master of the Pale' This ritual allows you to attempt to dominate a number of ghosts equal to your PRE Rating (min of 1). You roll a Caster Check which is opposed by each subjects’ Meditation (Fear). You gain the ability to do whatever you like for the rest of the scene to the ghostly form of any subject that you roll higher than. While they retain control of their mind, you have complete control of their ghostly body. This allows you to force them to perform tasks for you or even shape them into ghostly objects through use of appropriate skills such as Blacksmith. Furniture, jewellery, coins, weapons, armour, buildings, works of art, and animals are only some examples of this power’s use. Additional, you can simply change the ghost’s appearance or bind them to a place or object. Any changes you make to their form are permanent. Even when these permanent effects are used, you do not lose permanent points of Zeal. 'Level 10 (10 Points)' 'Death Bringer' This ritual allows you to attempt to extinguish the life within a number of subjects equal to your PRE Rating (min of 1). You roll a Caster Check which is opposed by each subjects’ Conditioning (Life Force) roll, each subject that you roll higher than is reduced to -1 HG and loses 2 HG every round after that. Casting this ritual causes you to take 1 point of VIG damage. Undeath's Eternal Foe